


The Flock of Sparrows

by Starfall28



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall28/pseuds/Starfall28
Summary: (My first original work, wish me luck!) A Cinderella-story that's sorta true to the original story.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Flock of Sparrows

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my first original work. :)

Deep in the briar of a hillside, a small cottage rested. It was impeccably kept by a young maiden, named Hanna. Hanna lived with her sisters, father, and mother. Well, not quite. Because not everyone has a happy beginning.

Hanna’s mother, a kind woman named Elsbeth, had once gone looking for a sheep that kept escaping. They were both, instead, caught by two young girls named Justina and Kiona. They brought them back to their mother, Sanne, who came up with her dastardly scheme and vowed that that day, the hottest day of the year, was the one when witches would finally win.

Using a spell of her own impressive design and wit, she magicked herself to look like Elsbeth, and charmed the real Elsbeth into a lamb. Then Sanne, daughters in tow, marched back to the house.

“Hanna,” she said, with utter urgency in her voice. Hanna, entranced by the talking sheep, listened to what she had to say. “It’s your mother, and that woman is a witch who has taken my place. This spell cannot be reversed, but do not despair because the birds will sing for you.”

Hanna was young, and Elsbeth could not quite tell if she understood her, but she gave a solemn little nod and hugged the sheep, before disappearing at her father’s calling. And true to her mother’s word, the little birds that frequented their house sang, rain or shine or snow, for her.

Hanna grew up with her two new sisters and the witch, whose eyes were as black as a nightmare. Hanna kept true to her mother, wearing her name in a locket that rested over her heart. Hanna was made to do the housework while her father was kept busy, working to provide the money for Sanne’s extravagant spending.

Justina and Kiona were given Hanna’s large and beautiful bedroom, while Hanna was given the attic, the one where she had to be careful where she stepped so as to not have her foot crash through the living room ceiling.

And each day, Hanna would make her way to the tree, the birch tree with the gold leaves that had sprouted where the sheep was slaughtered. And each day, the sparrows would flutter down to greet her, carrying the tune of her mother’s songs.

And so the days, weeks, months, and eventually years passed in this manner. Then, the year Hanna was 19, 4 days before the hottest day of the year again, word reached the small cottage that the summer solstice festival was to happen in 4 days time. 

Hanna, overjoyed, told her step-mother, “Mother, can I please go to the festival with you?” Sanne had considered, though not sincerely. Really, she was thinking about if Kiona could fit into Hanna’s heels, and if Justina would look good in Hanna’s jewelry.

“I’m afraid there is still work to be done,” Sanne told Hanna, who slumped. “Why, there are still the grains to be sorted. Sort them, and I will think about it.” So Hanna went out to where they kept the grain, a few feet away from her mother’s tree, where the sparrows rested their wings.

A large pile of barley, millet, rice, and oats rested there. The pile was up to Hanna’s waist, even with the birds occasionally swooping down for a grain of rice or two. Hanna began to sort, but she had done barely any when Kiona made her way outside. Laughing like her witch of a mother, she kicked Hanna’s neat piles and marched back inside, humming a waltz. 

Despite herself, Hanna felt tears welling up in her eyes. “Oh, no! How will I ever finish now?” Before Hanna could resign herself to the prospect of lonely nights ahead, the sparrows swooped down from their tree and surrounded the pile in a flutter of wings and a twitter of tunes.

Before long the birds had lifted their descent, revealing four large, perfectly sorted piles of barley, millet, rice, and oats. “Oh, oh oh! Well, thank you sparrows. Oh, I must tell Sanne!” And there Hanna went, tripping on her overlong dress as she ran.

“Oh mother, mother! I finished the sorting. May I go now?” Sanne didn’t believe Hanna and swept out into the yard, bending down low. Sanne hissed in displeasure as she saw the neatly sorted piles of grain.

So Sanne set another task, to clean the house from top to bottom. But quickly, before Hanna could despair, the sparrows set to work again. They picked up the rags and the duster as they bustled around, cleaning the house.

“Ah! Oh mother, mother! Birds! Birds! MOTHER!” The twins bounded out of the house as the sparrows hurried out. A small pile of feathers rested at Hanna’s feet, and she quickly kicked them behind her.

Sanne marched in, her heels clicking imperiously on the burnished floor. “I see no birds,” she drawled, bringing her sharp logic on her own daughters. Then she turned to Hanna, who was standing in the middle of a very clean house. “I would let you go, dear, but you haven’t anything to wear!”

Hanna’s face and spirits fell. Her step-sisters, by contrast, burst out laughing and maybe even the slightest bit of a smile crossed Sanne’s face. “You thought,” Justina laughed. “That you were going to the festival!”

“Oh, you thought!” The twins laughed and danced around Hanna as her head dropped. Her cinnamon curls fell, masquerading her tears. The ones that managed past her lashes and spiraled down fell into her hair.

Hanna turned and fled, all the way up the rickety and breaking stairs up to her bedroom, where the door didn’t lock properly and the windows didn’t have panes. She fell onto her floor, the splinters getting caught in her knees.

Her gaze moved out the window and caught on the small tree, the one that had sprouted from her mother’s grave. “Oh mother,” she despaired. “Haven’t I earned but one outing, just one?” The branches simply waved merrily. 

She sniffled. “Of course, you are simply a tree. A pretty one and one of great sentimental value, sure, but a tree nonetheless.” The branches waved, but perhaps a bit more solemnly. Perhaps not. I am not one to tell you what to think.

In any case, what happened next shouldn’t have happened. But it did. For the sparrows, once again, came to Hanna’s aid. They fluttered through the window. Hanna didn’t notice them at first. But then one landed carefully atop her head, settling as if it were a nest of pure gold.

“Hello there,” Hanna said softly as to not startle it. It ruffled its feathers softly, kindly, as if to ask what was troubling her. And so Hanna, feeling quite foolish indeed, spilled her secrets to the sparrows that now occupied her bedroom. And though it shouldn’t have been possible, the birds listened.

And so the sparrow in Hanna’s head, which happened to be named Bellissimo, chirped a grand plan to his sparrow companions. They listen with great interest, as did Hanna, though she could not hope to understand what was going on.

“Why, what is going on?” Hanna asked, but she could not understand their words, as they were in the sparrow's own language. “Won’t you tell me?” she queried. Bellissimo tried to answer, but all Hanna could hear were twitters and tweets.

Perla, a rather small, unusually white sparrow fluttered between the gaps of Hanna’s closet door and made her way in the darkness, in which she shone like the moon, to look at her sparse frocks which were tattered and patched many times over.

Ciana, Perla’s little sister, flew over and wiggled her way under the doors. Her belly was powder blue, as were her wings. She landed gracefully on a small box. It was black, with hints of crepe paper poking out the sides. 

Working together, they managed to lift the lid to reveal a beautiful golden dress, if a bit outdated and a tad too big. Ciana called for Bellissimo and, working together, the three little sparrows pushed the box under the door.

“This?” Hanna asked, running calloused hands over the soft fabric. “It was my mother’s, you see. Isn’t it lovely?” The sparrows, maybe 4 dozen in all, hurried to agree. Bia, the eldest, however shook her small head and fluttered over, her wings gently twisting the air.

She ran her beak along the tatters and outdated train, twittering gently to her fellow sparrows. They nodded and, in small diamond formation, flitted off to find needles, thread, scissors, beads, and other sewing supplies they might need.

Hanna simply watched, bewildered, as they glided around her. Ciana, Perla, and Bellissimo, along with more of their friends picked up the dress, letting years of dust float to the floor and the dress was pinned to the wall. It isn’t ideal, the birds considered. But it’ll have to do.

Hanna sat there as the day faded and the birds worked. By the time the moon was setting, the moonbeams glimmering out of sight, it was barely done and Hanna was slumped on the ground, having fallen asleep quite a while ago.

“HANNA! Up, up!” Sanne’s voice carried through the rotting wood of Hanna’s bedroom. Hanna jolted awake, in part to her Sanne’s shrill yell and the ruffling feathers from the sparrows. She looked around at Ciana and Perla and Bellissimo and Bia and all the others.

“So it wasn’t a dream,” Hanna breathed, but that was all she had time to utter before she spiraled into motion, pulling on a red smock two sizes too small and darting downstairs, three steps at a time.

All day she was kept, bustling around cleaning the spotless house and ironing her step-sisters clothes and polishing the silver, all while the sparrows worked upstairs. The next days passed in much the same fashion, the sparrows organizing themselves into shifts and Hanna bringing them little treats.

Now dear reader, you are wondering how birds, a lot of highly intelligent birds but birds nonetheless, made a dress in a couple of days and nights. Well, I cannot answer that, but I can say this; wonderful things happen to wonderful people.

And so, on the day of the festival, the dress was done. It was still outdated, yes, but lovely. Hanna could hardly believe it when she saw it. “Why, it’s lovely! Much more than anything I could have done, and much more beautiful than anything my sisters will have! Thank you!” The sparrows couldn’t tell her anything she could understand, but here is what they would if they could have spoken English, or any language a human could understand.

“It was our pleasure!” “Wish we had more time, but it does look lovely!” “Nearly broke my wings!” “Hush, Bia.” They were perched on her bed and the nightstand, as well as nooks and niches in the walls.

Hanna wiggled her way out of her frock and pulled on the gown, which fit snug and glowed like a newly risen sun. She gave a little laugh, startled at how well she looked. She looked out her window and saw Sanne’s wagon, ready to go. She made her way downstairs, shoving her feet in a pair of Kinoa’s heels. Perla followed close behind, twittering words of advice that Hanna couldn’t quite understand but appreciated regardless.

She burst out before Sanne could command the horses to go. “Wait, Mother, wait!” Sanne turned, her lips pressed together tightly. “Mother, please!” Justina and Kiona began pestering their mother, whining about how she couldn’t go, she absolutely couldn’t!

“Now darlings,” Sanne said, silencing their cries. “I did say she had nothing to go in. No she has… something to go in.” Her voice poured like bitter molasses. Her eyes, shiny like a beetles’, caught sight of the shoes that Hanna’s quivering feet stood in. “Darling shoes, Hanna. Brings everything together. Don’t they, Kiona?”

Kiona gave a huff, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Well no,’ she said snootily, “I think that they’re just-” her voice cut off, and something akin to a predator sinking its claws into its prey flashed in her eyes. Perla gave a nervous chirp. “Those are mine!” She gave Hanna a good hard shove, pushing her down, straight into a muddle of mud. Perla gave a startled noise, fluttering above the scene worriedly.

Ciana and another sparrow, Acero, joined her and they circled, friendly vultures examining the scene. Justina stepped up, her flaxen hair waving like a flag in the breeze. “And that ribbon? I’ve been looking for that!” Acero gave a despairing cheep, as it had been he who had found and put the ribbon to use.

Justina and Kiona’s shouts rang through the air, alerting all the other sparrows who didn’t dare move. Hanna couldn’t do much but sit, muddy and helpless and her step-sisters tore her dress to dirty, raggedy bits.

Sanne watched, chin raised and eyes glowing with fireworks. Ciana swooped down, unclasping and stealing an earring from her, bringing it back to her friends. Perla nervously twittered but Acero stole the other, all three of them watching Sanne’s veiled confusion.

“Girls, that is quite enough,” Sanne finally said. Kiona and Justina stood up, immaculate. They flounced into the carriage, their heels making little ruts in the soft dirt and their eyes sparkling with happiness. “I do hope you’ll have the house clean when we return, Hanna.” 

And they rode off, the horses eyeing each other the whole time, as if wondering if it were the right thing to do. And no, it wasn’t. But still, can they be at fault, as it was all they knew? But they chose to, so is it not their fault? I’ll let you decide as we look back at Hanna.

She, though she knew it would shame her later and maybe because it would, couldn’t help herself but scream and sob. Her one chance at freedom, if just for a moment, was currently riding down the hill, vanishing under the noon sun and into the trees and brush.

She pushed herself up and ran across the grass, tripping and stumbling over rocks that scraped her feet. Her footsteps were red as she crushed grass and stained her feet with mud. She eventually fell onto the roots of her mothers tree, sobbing hard.

“Oh Mother, I tried,” she said softly. “I did, I really did. But maybe… would you help? Could you?” No answer except leaves rustling in the wind. Hanna sighed, leaning her head against the tree trunk. “Of course you couldn’t. I…” 

Hanna’s voice failed her as the tree glowed, softly at first, ten bright enough to rival every single star in the evening sky. She squeezed her eyes shut. A memory from long ago, one of her mother, resurfaced.

She had been barely 4, and had been barely aware of what was going on at the time. Her mother had taken her to watch a meteor shower, gleaming and glowing and lighting the night sky up as if it was midday. The memory was fuzzy around the edges, like she was looking at it through an ocean, but she could still recall the warmth and power and magic of that night.

That feeling, of an impossible night coming true once again, settled into Hanna. Her eyes snapped open as soon as the light dimmed. Her eyes widened and she leaped up, jumping around in excitement.

A gleaming black horse stood with a shining chestnut one, harnessed to a carriage that seemed to glow with the same light as the tree. Strangely enough, the horses had the same patterns as a pair of bunnies that frequented the house, which Hanna had dubbed Mary and Abby. And the carriage was pale orange and ridged, an awful lot like a pumpkin.

Hanna stumbled back from the stunning sight, but then realized that she was actually tripping on something. It was tulle, silver like woven moonlight and morning dew. She looked around, and eventually found a puddle in which she could examine herself.

Her hair was twirled up, curls tamed in an intricate bun. She was swept up in silver and white, complete with glittering glass slippers. She gave an experimental twirl, her skirt flying out in a perfect circle around her. She looked up at the tree.

“Mother? Did you..?” The tree branches waved merrily in response, causing Hanna’s face to light up. “You did. I’ll go, for you!” She hurried (as fast as she could in her heels) and climbed into the carriage. The horses got the message and ran, carrying her along the path.

Perla, Ciana, and Acero were hurrying to keep up. Their wings were flapping furiously and they were calling after Hanna. She heard their cries and looked out the window, gasping at the sight of the three little birds.

“Come here!” Hanna opened her hands and the little birds soared in. She took them into the stagecoach and they gave little birdy sighs, Perla settling on Hanna’s shoulder, Ciana on the table, and Acero on her head.

“Can you believe this?” Hanna said, waving her arms and nearly dislodging Perla. “Oh sorry! But can you believe it?” The birds twittered agreeably and flew around the carriage. “Well it won’t be long now. It’s only a short ride.”

And indeed, it is only a short ride. If you somehow venture to that hill and then find the castle and plot the distance, you’ll find that it is barely an hour ride. But Hanna was going very fast and beyond a reasonable pace, so her ride went by in merely 40 minutes.

It finally reached the bridge that linked the island palace to the coastline. The thing about the kingdom of Astaesa is that it two islands, one of the palace and the other one, where the general populace resided.

The knights were on orders to check every single carriage, but the tree worked its magic again, veiling it from the piercing eyes of the guards. Hanna sighed, then gasped. The palace island was gorgeous, something unlike Hanna had ever seen before.

It was tiered, with gardens and roads and graceful buildings. The palace spread over all the layers, with watchtowers and halls, libraries and drawing rooms and ballrooms connected by open walkways and glittering gazebos.

“Isn’t it lovely?” Hanna asked, clutching her hands together. She pointed a shaking finger. The bottom tiers were filled with stalls overflowing with treats and trinkets. Garlands were hung everywhere and people bustled about, dressed in their finest and laughing together.

Mary and Abby brought the carriage to a stop with the others. “Isn’t it weird,” Hanna said, “That everyone is dressed in finery for a festival? Wouldn’t something else be more practical? But well, look what I’m in!” She laughed, twirling, her heels clacking on the cobbles.

She wandered deeper into the throngs. “It’s sad that I can’t buy anything,” she sighed, looking at the elephants ears and one-of-a-kind crafts. “Isn’t it all lovely?” Acero, Perla, and Ciana were huddling close to her, hiding in her shadow.

Perla, in her own language to Ciana and Acero, said, “Can’t we help her? Surely these dukes and baronesses won’t notice a coin or few going missing?” Acero gave a small noise of dissent, ruffling his feathers. Ciana, however, said this:

“Well, why not? We couldn’t help with the dress, but what about with this?” Acero made another noise, but Perla and CIana left him, fluttering off to find those wearing real jewels and fine silk. Hanna continued, unaware of the eyes on her and unaware of her sparrows intentions. 

“Huh?” Perla and Ciana had returned, each bearing a coin or two. “Really, you’ve done this? Truly?” They chirped, very proud of themselves. Acero attempted to lecture them, but they didn’t listen.

Perla tugged her skirt, towards a stall decorated with bright flowers. A sign decorated with gold letters declared, “Swedish Princess Cakes’. “This one?” Perla nodded her tiny feathered head. She chirped to Ciana and Acero,

“Don’t those look good? Wouldn’t she enjoy them?” Ciana murmured in agreement. Acero gave a little scoff. “What? What is it?”

“Are you sure you don’t want it for yourself?” Perla and Acero bickered, tweeting fiercely. Ciana nipped at them, telling them to keep it down. They quieted, but still glared at each other. Hanna looked at the price: 2 silver coins. And as one gold coin was worth 10 silver, she had enough.

“How about one for me, and one for you three, yeah?” The birds blinked but twittered in thanks. She smiled and stepped forward to the vendor. “Two please?” He smiled and handed her two, one white with red roses and the other blue with chocolate swirls. She handed him a gold coin, and in return he handed her 6 silver coins. “Thank you, thank you very much!” She retreated to a wall overlooking the other terraces and, eventually, the ocean.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Hanna remarked as she set the birds nest cake on the slab of stone for Ciana, Perla, and Acero. They gently pecked at it while Hanna cut hers open. “Oh, doesn’t it look lovely?” After being served scraps all her life, one cake seemed to be everything she could ever want.

She watched the colorful people move below. She pointed to one dressed in crimson. “I bet that one is a princess from a kingdom over and rode a lavish boat here.” She then pointed to a man dressed in a sharp yellow suit. “And that one wants to court her; see, he’s buying flowers!” She giggled at her own fancies.

“Isn’t this brilliant?” Hanna sighed, swinging her legs, making care to not ruin her dress. She heard music pick up behind her. “Oh? What could that be?” She climbed up and over, walking with the jeweled crowd to find a large array of dancing going on. “Lovely!” Hanna cried, watching the skirts fly. It was like bilk butterflies waltzing together.

Someone Hanna didn’t recognize but she felt like she should appeared. He was dressed regally, covered in more jewels and silk and gold than everyone else. Whispers and murmurs awoke in his bay, but Hanna couldn’t discern them.

He had an open face, with ebony curls and eyes that flickered from brown to blue to green like a kaleidoscope. He watched the dancing with a grin, his smile the color of a freshly spun cloud. Hanna joined in the clapping, her hands neatly fitting together.

Now reader, magic is all fine, but do you know how it starts? Love, that is the source of all magic in the world, and all worlds over. Some might argue that magic cannot have a source, and some say that magic doesn’t exist. But they are the people who have such an absence of love, and therefore magic, in their life. 

That is why Hanna was able to make it to the festival in the first place. Her mothers love, which even death couldn’t banish. And now, love that hasn’t been discovered but one that is such a strong force that even undiscovered it can lead to the right path, will surface.

So the suitor, the one with kaleidoscope eyes, felt drawn to the girl in silver, to Hanna. He made careful way through the twirling dancers, his eyes settled on Hanna. She didn’t notice, still laughing and clapping merrily with everyone else.

“Hello,” he said softly. Her attention was captured immediately, focused only on this mystery man. Her cheeks reddened at the fact that he was paying attention to her, and ruefully thinking that but a day ago, she was simply a servant in her own house.

“Hello,” she said with a smile. “You would be?” She had heard of men taking women under the airs of gentlemanship, so she was very cautious about him. She did feel incredibly drawn to him, though, as love tends to do.

“Prince Drew,” he said with a warm smile and a regal bow. It clicked in Hanna’s mind, of whispers and posters passed around by Kiona and Justina in the past days. “Would you care to dance?”

“You don’t even know me,” Hanna remarked. “Why me? And I’m sure there are more beautiful girls here, and ones worthy of a prince.” Drew straightened, pressing her hand between his own. A feeling of safety washed over her, and over Drew as well.

As is the power of love, dear reader. Now, this story has been told many times over, given different names and being romanticized more than it already is. So if you don’t believe me and instead trust another story, I cannot blame you but will only say this: stories are history lost and forgotten.

And so, as a force compelled her, one she couldn’t recognize (but I can, as it is why I am telling this story), she said, “But why not, who am I to say no?” She stepped forward with him. Hanna was struck by the recognition that she couldn’t dance, but Drew guided her arms.

Perla, Ciana, and Acero flew high, circling the pair happily. They sung along to the song as best they could, given that they couldn’t speak English, but did fairly well. 

Drew and Hanna danced, eyes locked and smiles adorning their faces brighter then any jewel. He twirled her, her skirt flaring as they moved in step. And without their notice, the day slipped by as they danced.

They only noticed when the stars were winking victoriously down at them that they had danced the day away. “Oh,” Hanna breathed, breathless. “It’s night already.” Acero gave a startled cheep; he saw a patch of mud blooming on her sleeve, exactly where it had been before… 

“Perla! Ciana!” Acero cried, flying like mad. “Look! The magic isn’t lasting, look!” The birds were spun into frenzy, unnoticed to Drew and Hanna. Drew pulled her through the roads, stopping near Hanna’s carriage. She caught sight of Sanne over Drew’s shoulder.

“Ah, I must go soon!” Hanna drew back, but Drew caught her wrist as she stepped into the carriage. “Yes?” Hanna asked, frazzled. She had finally noticed the mud and the small scratches forming on her skirt. “I really must go,” she said, nodding earnestly.

“But who are you?” Drew persisted. “At least give me your name!” Sanne, accompanied by Kiona and Justina, drew closer. “Why must you leave?” Hanna shook her head. She didn’t want to leave, but she couldn’t risk it. Perla, Ciana, and Acero flew into the carriage, distracting Drew for barely a moment.

Hanna pulled back and threw herself into the carriage. Her shoe got caught and clattered to the cobbles, hairline cracks forming along the shining silver glass. “I’m sorry!” Hanna yelled as the horses spurred to life, carrying her across the bridge. “Forgive me!”

Drew attempted to follow, but Mary and Abby were too fast. The carriage went wildly. Drew watched in despair as she rose away. His eyes dropped but caught sight of a shard of moonlight. He reached down, hand closing around the delicate slipper.

“This,” he said softly. “Is the one way to find her. To find my silver princess.” He took a deep breath and turned, calling for a coach to be drawn for him. He ran faster and up a staircase, into the palace.

While Drew was running, Hanna was riding. She joined the line of carriages leaving. She looked behind her and saw Sanne, along with Kiona and Justina, right behind her. She whirled around and flattened herself against the seat, holding a hand over her mouth.

“Oh my goodness,” Hanna said. “We need to hurry; we need to lose them!” Abby and Mary whinnied. As soon as they landed on ground, they charged. They weaved in and out of trees, on and off roads, as fast as they could.

Hanna could feel the magic fading from her, flying off into the wind. “Faster!” Mary and Abby gave distressed noises, but sped up, dashing into the night. “There, there!” Their cottage was blooming into sight on the horizon.

The carriage was there and then it wasn’t, simple as that, magic. A pumpkin was in its place. Abby and Mary popped into bunnies. Hanna yelled as she fell onto the pumpkin, skidding forward. She eventually fell off and slid on her knees, scraping them as they slid onto the roots of her mothers tree.

Her silver dress, muddy and scraped, lost its shimmer and shine and faded into rags. Ciana, Perla, and Acero asked her if they were okay, but she couldn’t understand them. “Mother, thank you for today. If it was only for today, it was such a great day.”

She heard twigs and stones being crushed by something - wheels. Her eyes widened and she took off, running through the house. She hardly noticed that the sparrows had once again cleaned it in her rush to get to her bedroom.

The sparrows were waiting in her bedroom. Perla, Ciana, and Acero hurriedly explained as Hanna burst through the door and slammed it, falling onto her bed. She felt something in her pocket. She pulled out three coins, one gold and two silver. She turned them over in her hand.

She placed them carefully on her table in a little stack. She smiled, gently, as her eyelids fell and she slid into dreams, dreams of dancing, birds, and far away princes.  
═══════ °• ♔ •° ═══════  
Hanna’s ultramarine eyes snapped open at the sound of a horn. She got up and rushed to the window. A royal carriage, white and gold and powder blue, was in their lawn. She ran downstairs and opened the door, being met with a royal footman.

“Hello?” Hanna greeted, breathless. He looked at her with distaste, pocketing his little bugle. He pulled out a small plum pillow, and on it… it was her slipper, smoky glass inlaid with patterns, curls and flowers. “Oh,” Hanna said, slightly terrified.

“We’re looking for the maiden to whom this slipper belonged,” he said, brushing past her into the little cottage. Sanne brushed out of her bedroom, looking infuriatingly beautiful for just being awoken. “Impeccably kept,” he said with a smile towards Sanne. She gave a graceful bow.

“Let me awaken my daughters,” she intoned, sweeping into Kiona’s bedroom, and then Justina’s. She roused the from slumber and shoved their dressing gowns at them, informing them of the situation.

They hurried out into the sitting room while Hanna stood in the corner. Justina sat on the pink armchair, lifting her foot up regally. It was too small, leaving 2 inches of wiggle room. “No!” Justina yelled, moving it around frantically.

The courtier took the shoe away with a sniff. Kiona shoved her sister out of the way, lifting her foot up, bouncing up and down. She managed to still her foot long enough to try and shove her foot into it, but it was too big. “Agh!” 

Hanna watched as the courtier made his way back to the door, but Hanna yelled, “Wait!” Everyone looked at her. “May I- may I try?” The courtier looked at war with himself, but sighed and held out the shoe. Kione stamped her foot angirly and Justina began shouting. Sanne stepped forward, furious, but the courtier held up his hand.

“I have to let every eligible maiden try it on. And she is an eligible maiden,” he said, waving a hand at Hanna. He placed the shoe on the ground and she slid her foot into it. It was just about to, but looked wrong. Like… like....

“Oh, it’s in the wrong foot!” Hanna exclaimed, quickly sliding the other foot into it. It fit perfectly. “There!” Hanna said, glowing. She pulled her foot out of the slipper and picked it up, holding it as if it were the crown jewels.

“I- I’m under orders to take you back to the castle,” the courier stammered, offering his hand to Hanna. “You can be cleaned up by a lady-in-waiting at the palace.” Hanna blinked but was somewhat comforted by the royal crest, and followed him back to the carriage.

She heard the yells of Sanne and Justina and Kiona and almost turned back, but the courtier held her arms firmly and led her into the stagecoach. “So, who are you?” Hanna asked, trying to keep things light. 

“Axel,” he said with a small bow as the horses started galloping down the hill. Last time, Hanna had been too overwhelmed and happy to pay attention to the gorgeous woodland. Now, though anxious, Hanna was a little more calm so she admired the view. Besides, it was quite obvious that Axle didn’t want to talk. He kept his face turned away and his back straight as one of the trees outside.

The ride was slow and calming, riding along idly. Hanna’s fingers twisted worriedly. She wished for the companion of one of the sparrows, just one. Even one would be more friendly than Axel. Hanna hummed a little tune as they made their way across the bridge.

They rode up cobbled ramps and under colorful arches as they rattled their way up to the top layer. Axel grabbed her hand and led her into the pa;ace, through a carved door that Hanna hadn't even noticed.

The whole thing was marble tiles and velvet hangings and gold statues. Hanna felt very small at the vast sea of riches that was laid out in front of her. She was also conscious of the state of herself, the mud dried onto her and her hair, unbrushed for weeks.

A crisp woman with pink cheeks waited in front of a small circle room ringed with mahogany doors. “Ah, Axel.” Her voice had a peculiar tone to it, like each word was chopped off before she could even speak it. “You’ve brought her, yes?”

“Aye miss,” Axel said, leaving her with the new woman as soon as he could. She looked very wealthy, draped jewelry and fine silks. She roughly grabbed Hanna’s hand and took her into a room, which turned out to be a large and expansive bathroom.

“My name is Charlyne,” she said in her clipped form of speech. “And I have to clean you up. Well? I don’t have a long time, you know!” She ushered Hanna through baths and perfumes that she didn’t understand.

When that was done and the sun had finished a big chunk of its descent, Hanna was shoved in a bedroom fit for a princess, with jeweled music boxes and expensive jewelry on polished tables. Charlyne grabbed things with reckless abandon, things that would pay for Hanna’s entire life.

She placed them back and forth, dilly dallying between golden treasures, before settling on a pair of ruby and gold earrings and a matching filigree necklace. Hanna stood with them in her hands, not really knowing what to do with them.

“Well, put them on, yeah!” Hanna jerked, then hurried to obey, popping in the earrings and draping on the necklace. It felt odd to have this much wealth on her person, given that she was always covered in mud from her work.

“I suppose this is acceptable,” Charlyne mumbled, pulling out a gown and smoothing it out on the fine sheets. Hanna ran her now clean fingers over the skirt and couldn’t help but think, This is more than acceptable.

It was crimson and gold, of the finest quality and fit for a queen. “Come on, pull it on, yeah!” Charlyne said, picking it up and handing it to Hanna as if it were nothing. She grabbed it and changed hurriedly, shying away from the bank of leaded windows.

Charlyne slid some slippers across the polished floor and Hanna stumbled into them. Then she grabbed her arm and pulled her through the halls. Hanna kept quiet, still overwhelmed by the massive expanse of wealth.

Eventually, she was led out an arch and down a winding path covered with flowering arbors. Hanna looked out towards the sea, speckled with small islands. It was a relatively warm day, made cooler by the shadows that the large gold flowers cast.

Charlyne carried a small box, made of expensive wood inlaid with silver in blooming patterns. Hanna was intrigued, but she didn’t want to ask, and her voice didn’t seem to be working besides.

She was led down to a small pavilion, with flowers wrapped around golden wood columns. “Sit, he’ll be down soon.” Hanna didn’t know who she was talking about, but listened in any case. She sat down on an iron wrought chair, one of two.

Charlyne placed the box on a table in the same style as the chairs and left, hurrying up the path, her heels clicking wildly on the stone. Hanna looked around and flicked the lid open. There, sitting on plum velvet, was her glass slipper.

She plucked it up and held it up, letting sunlight cast rainbows on the stone and the flora nearby. She set it down gently, admiring it softly. She didn’t even notice that someone was walking towards her, not until he said, “Hello.”

Hanna turned, immediately recognizing him. “Hello.” She smiled, not knowing what else to say or do. She was still quite confused, and asked, “Why am I here?”

“Well,” Drew began, then realizing that he had nothing to say. “I saw you the other day and I just knew that we were meant to be together.” Hanna blanked at him, even more overwhelmed. Drew panicked a little. “I mean, if you didn’t- of course, if you-”

“No,” Hanna said, realizing what her silence had implicated. “No, I agree.” She gave him a small smile. “But can I ask why?” Drew grabbed her hand, pulling her upright and close to him.

“You didn’t seem to know me,” he said. She was nearly nose to nose, but could barely catch his words. “You seemed to like me, even if we could barely talk. You saw me for me.” Hanna smiled and laughed a little, tipping her face up so she could look directly into his eyes.

“You know why I like you?” she asked, maybe even softer than Drew. He had to lean down a little to hear her. “Because you actually saw me.” 

And then their lips connected. And the world became a little brighter among true love and birdsong.

Now reader, surely you are asking, what happened next? What happened next in this thrilling love story, you’re asking. Well, alas, I cannot tell you. As that is where my knowledge of these events end. 

Why? Why, you may ask, does my tale end here? Why do I leave you without answers, without ending? Well, have I ever told you my name? No, I’m quite sure I haven’t. My name is Hanna, and I do value my privacy. 

The End, as Far as I Know.


End file.
